Forever
by Cathrin Malfoy
Summary: Harry and Draco have been toghether since fourth year, tierd of hiding there love for each other they decide to go out in the open.The world is in for one hell of a shock.DomHarry SubDraco
1. Chapter 1

Hi ppl , this is my first slash fic.

Hope you like it. I will update about twice a month.

I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I survived without your kiss  
'Cuz you've given me a reason to exist

I never lived  
Before your love  
I never felt  
Before your touch  
I never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'  
I never lived  
Before your love

Kelly Calrkson.

Chap 1:

Harry!

Draco launched him self onto his lover the moment he walked through the door, hugging him as if he would never let go.

Harry smiled and hugged back.

"Hey beautiful, I've missed you."

"Not as much as I have you" Draco shot back.

"I thought the summer would never end".

Harry held Draco tighter and cared him over to the couch, sitting down with Draco on top of him.

I know Dragon, but we are here now and now, that we're of age we don't have to hid anymore.

Harry felt Draco stiffen at his side a bit and then relax slightly.

Harry turned his face to look at Draco, both of them leaning in for a kiss.

There lips touched and worked against each other for a moment until Harry slowly ran his tongue over Draco's lips.

In answer Draco opened his mouth slightly letting Harry push his tongue into Draco mouth, there kiss started getting more heated there tongues battling, each fighting for dominance.

Draco finally gave up giving his lover free rang of his sweet mouth.

Draco moaned into Harry's mouth running his arms up Harry's chest settling one around his neck and one into his lovers' messy raven hair.

Both boys where thoroughly worked up now each felt the others desire.

Harry's hand made it way from Draco's waste to slip into his pant and boxers till he was firmly holding Draco's cock.

Harry started rubbing, pacing the strokes to be in time to the kisses, feeling Draco shiver thanks to his actions.

Harry moved his mouth to trail his tongue down Draco's neck sucking right at the collarbone then fast moving up to his ears, sending his tongue dancing in and out of Draco's ear, Harry heard him shudder.

He quickly he moved back to his mouth, rubbing his tongue, tasting him.

Harry could feel that Draco was about to cum, he felt Draco's manhood straining for release and heard his lover calling his name, almost screaming.

He moved up his pace in rubbing, going so fast his hand was flying, pumping in and out squeezing, with one last shout Draco came all over Harry's hand.

After that the two just sat panting for a while, Draco riding in the after glow and Harry caching his breath.

Draco smiled at Harry, leaning in and giving him a little kiss and waited till Harry returned it.

"Thanks love" he whispered.

Harry smiled and answered "Any time".

Draco then looked at him seriously, "Harry, you want to tell the school about us?"

Harry nodded in affirmation.

"I was thinking we walk into the great hall a bit late, holding hands and then we kiss for all the fucking world to see"

Draco laughed holding his lovers' hand "sounds like a plan to me"

Update's may be a little slow thanks to school and my two other fics but I wont abandon my babies.

Review, tell me what you think.


	2. Kiss for the whole fuckin world to see

Forever

Chapter 2

Like a movie scene, in the sweetest dreams, I have pictured us together,  
Now to feel your lips, on my fingertips, I have to say is even better.  
Then I ever thought it could possibly be,  
It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free  
From all of my sadness, the tears that I've cried,  
I have spent all of my life...

Waiting for tonight, oh,  
When you would be here in my arms.  
Waiting for tonight, oh,  
I've dreamed of this love for so long.  
Waiting for tonight.

Jennifer Lopez

Draco then looked at him seriously, "Harry, you want to tell the school about us?"

Harry nodded in affirmation.

"I was thinking we walk into the great hall a bit late, holding hands and then we kiss for all the fucking world to see"

Draco laughed holding his lovers' hand "sounds like a plan to me"

Harry and Draco met up the next day rite next to the doors of the Great Hall.

Draco was doing his best to keep his face in a calm expression but Harry could see his smirk faltering.

He walked up to his lover and wrapped his arms around the shivering man.

Draco burred him self in Harry's arms, clinging tightly while the whole time Harry held him, whispering soothing words in his ear. Soon Draco let go of Harry and gave him a shaky smile.

"We better get a move on love or people are going to start leaving."

Harry nodded, took Draco's hand and gave him a smile.

"Remember Dray, I'll have my eyes on you the whole time. If anyone tries anything I will be bee ready."

"I know Harry" Draco huffed "when do you not have your eyes on me?"

"Prat" Harry said a smile in his voice.

"Well love, are you ready?"

Draco nodded and both tool in shaky breaths and turned to face the door. They walked up to it and Harry pulled out his wand, saying a spell under his breath he quickly put it away again and waited a second.

The doors flung open, hitting the walls with a bang making every one turn to see what had caused the noise.

The whole hall looked in confusion as the two supposed enemies walked in holding hands.

After the boys had walked ten steps in they turned and faced each other, slipping there arms around the other they embraced.

"I love you" Harry said in a very loud stage whisper, a stage whisper loud enough to herd through the hall thoroughly shocking everyone further.

"And I love you"

Harry leaned forward and gently placed his lips over Draco's. Draco snuggled closer to Harry and pushed his arms up Harry's chest until they were encircling his neck.

Harry soon deepened the kiss by licking Draco's lips causing the blond to gasp. Harry took this as his chance to gain entrance to the hot cavern he loved so much. Harry slowly pushed his tongue in, swirling it all over Draco's mouth, pushing it over every crevice tasting the spicy sweetness of his lover.

Draco opened his mouth wider, letting Harry control the kiss. Soon both of then were so caught up in there lust they had forgotten about there audience until they heard a loud shriek from the Slytherin table fallowed by wolf whistles and clapping from the rest of the hall.

Harry and Draco soon broke apart reluctantly.

Holding hands again they turned to face everyone.

Harry fast tired of the noise, took out his wand and let out a bang. He raised his voice and spoke to the hall.

"I am in love with Draco Malfoy, the two of us are together and if anyone has a problem with this please keep it to your self.

If anyone should so much as harm a hair on my lover's head they will find them self at wand point to the person who killed Voldermort.

Anyhow, back to the point. I am in love with Draco Malfoy"

As he said these words Harry put his hands into his pocket and caught hold of something.

Letting go of Draco's hand, he turned so that he was facing his lover and kneeled. Harry smiled at Draco, his face full of love.

When he took his hand out of his pocket Draco (and everyone thanks to Seamus putting up a video spell so to see Harry and Draco the whole hall just had to watch the wall) saw was holding a silk covered black box. Harry brought his hand up to the same height of Draco's waist and started talking.

"Draco, I love you more then life it's self. You have given my life meaning, always even when we used to fight I would look forwards to the time when I would see you again. Without you I would never have been able to kill Voldermort, you are the shining star in my existence. So my beloved, will you marry me?

Sorry ppl about the long wait, I recently decided that it was time to tell my parents know that I smoke. Turned out, telling the truth is a bad idea. I got grounded for a month, which means no computer time. Anyhow, my sister Tao thinks I should make this Mpreg, what do you ppl think? Tell me in your updates.

Love yah all.

Kat


	3. Stand together

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way

**"Making Memories Of Us"**

**KEITH URBAN **

"Draco, I love you more then life it's self. You have given my life meaning, always even when we used to fight I would look forwards to the time when I would see you again. Without you I would never have been able to kill Voldermort, you are the shining star in my existence. So my beloved, will you marry me?

Forever

Chapter 3

Everyone in the hall held there breathe, each waiting to hear the answer.

"Yes"

It was whispered but still everyone heard because of the silence in the hall.

Harry gently took Draco's finger and slid the ring onto it.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pulling the two of them together.

"I'll love you forever my dragon. You have just made me the happiest man in the world."

Draco smiled at him. "Well Harry it seams that we both are the happiest people alive."

Harry gently kissed him.

"I want to remember this moment forever Dray, so remind me to buy a Pensive" Draco snickered.

Harry and Draco looked up when a shout from the Ravenclaw table reminded them that they were standing in the middle of the great hall.

"Congratulations Harry! I knew you and Malfoy were destined to be together. The knuks in the lake told me."

Harry just shook his head, Luna would never change.

The rest of the hall however was now shouting, crying and in other words (or not) expressing them selves in ways they saw fit.

Most of Gryffindor was cheering, Ron stood up and yelled.

"Way to go Harry, you thawed the ice prince or shall I say princess."

From the Slytherin table however was just silence.

All of a sudden Blaise Zabini stood up.

"Fellow Slytherin's, if there's one thing we believe in it's sticking to with each other. We have been hated, put down and misunderstood for years because of one man. There are times when we may not agree with each other but we still support each other. We may not agree with Draco's chose but so what, it's his life not ours.

Besides, Potter dose have a nice ass."

There was a small round of laughter.

"We are the house of Salazar Slytherin. We say what we believe do what we want and we always stick together. Friendship and loyalty are all we have. We must trust each other to live, Draco started a good thing today, he started paving a way to house unity. So my friends, what will it be? Unity or abandonment"

The Slytherins looked around at each other.

Then as one they all stood up and shouted UNITY!"

The clapping and cheering started again. Blaise jumped of the bench he was standing on and ran to the Gryffindor table.

He was met by a very hyper Hermione Granger. She jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss.

Activity stopped for a moment but started up again fast, the thought running through everyone's head was. 'Them to! Oh what the hell, good for them'.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I am so sorry, my life is crazy rite now. The new that I'm bisexual did not go over well with my family xsept my sisters (where triplets) cuz they all ready knew (love you guys) so there was a whole fight over that and I got grounded. I might have my sis Fawn post this, I'll see. Well love you ppl, plz review ;)


	4. I couldn't live wothout you

I dont wanna be without u  
dream without u  
walk without u  
talk without u baby

Never take a chance without u  
Dance without u  
Nothing is the same without U baby

I could never deal witout u  
Heal without u  
Begin without u  
End without u

Baby, Im in need  
I can't breathe  
No, I don't wanna be...  
Without u

**JESSE MCCARTNEY**

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

_The clapping and cheering started again. Blaise jumped of the bench he was standing on and ran to the Gryffindor table._

_He was met by a very hyper Hermione Granger. She jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss._

_Activity stopped for a moment but started up again fast, the thought running through everyone's head was. 'Them to! Oh what the hell, good for them'_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Forever

Chapter 4

Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Blaisé all sat down in the Gryffindor Common room. There was an uneasy silence surrounding them that no one knew how to break.

"Oh, what the Hell!" Draco yelled, leaping of the Harry's lap and gracefully stomped to Hermione. (if it's possible to gracefully stomp) Draco held out his hand to her and waited till she took it and then shook it delicately.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy, prat Slytherin, Ice prince, spoiled brat, filthy rich and so on. I'm also adorable, sweet when I want to be, gorgeous, stunning, amazing, talented, wanted, marrying you best friend and all around perfect"

Draco finished this all of with a dazziling smile he was sure mad him look amazingly sexy but that in truth made him look cute. Cute like a teddy bear. That was to much and Hermione lost her self in a fit of giggles. Harry, Ron and Blaise just rolled there eyes.

Draco then went over to Ron and extended his hand. Look Weasley, I know we haven't been the best of friends" Ron snorted "but what do you say to starting again?"

Ron smiled and took his hand. "All rite Malfoy, I'll do it for Harry's happiness and my sanity. Besides, Seamus is rite, you do have a good ass."

"Looks like we under stand each other Weasley"

Draco turned around, smiled and walked back to Harry's lap, sitting down like he owned it which, he figured he did.

Harry had a smile smirk on his face thinking about Draco's little speech to Hermione had put it there. His lover was a spoiled brat, but he wouldn't give him away for the world.

Draco had a side that he didn't let most people see, a caring sweet side. He was cold to most people, sometimes lowering half his mask like he had done with Harry's friends.

When he was with Harry though, he would let down his whole mask and be himself. The real Draco was sweet, caring with a very soft heart; he hadn't spoken to Harry for an hour after he had seen him kill a spider for crawling on his book.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him closer. Draco leaned his head back and turned in so his mouth was by Harry's neck. He curled himself into Harry's arms and started to suck on his neck. Harry answered with a low moan.

"Eww!" Ron's voice interrupted what promised to turn into a nice long snog session. "Get a room"

Harry looked at seriously "as you wish Ron. Come on Draco I've wanted to show you my new rooms since yesterday, specifically the bed."

Draco grinned at this. "Then why the hell are we still here? I'd love to get acquainted with bed or, more specific the head board."

Ron gagged "To much information"

Harry stood up and dropped Draco on the floor where he let out an indigent "Hey!"

"Sorry love" Harry said "When we get to the rooms I'll gladly kiss away the hurt" Harry then offer his hand to his pissed of lover and pulled him up.

"Well love, I think It's about time we go celebrate our engagement. What do you think?" "What a good idea Harry, I agree"

Harry and Draco bid an amused Hermione, Blaise and a disgusted Ron good bye and left the Gryffindor Common room.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry opened the door to his room and let his fiancé in.

Dumbldore had given him his own room in sixth year, this year however the head boy was a Gryffindor so he moved into rooms closer to the dungeons.

The moment the door closed Draco shoved him self into Harry's arms a started devouring his lips. There was no gentle start to there love making this time, just strong lust.

Harry clamed the kiss and started to devour Draco's lips with all his might. Harry started running his finger down Draco's chest, under his shirt, pinching his nipples till they stood at a point.

Soon Harry moved to suck and nibble on his Draco's neck electing moans from his lover. Harry stood back for a moment to admire the love bite he had just left on that silky white neck. A sharp thrust to his groin sent Harry back to mapping his lover's neck.

Shirts were discarded and pants zippers were being opened. Harry picked up Draco and cared him over to the bed and put him on it, then he jumped on top of him and continued to ravish him.

All of there clothes were now except for there boxers and Harry was about to remove that as well. Starting by Draco's ear Harry mapped a trail of kisses, nips and hickes down to the hollow in Draco's neck were he left a very large love mark.

He then moved to Draco's left nipple. After swirling his tongue around it for a moment Harry bit down electing a moan from his lover. Harry soon decided that he had spent enough time on this nipple and moved to do the same to Draco's right one.

Harry soon reached Draco's belly button which he tongue fucked with relish while listing to the mewling cries from his love. Finally Harry reached the top of Draco's Slytherin green boxers. Harry slowly reached over and pulled them down, kissing every inch of exposed skin as he reached it till he got to Draco's blond thatch of pubic hair.

Draco's member was pointed straight up, standing proudly and swollen.

"Oh god Harry" was the only thing Draco was able to say before his lover engulfed him. Draco didn't know how to feel after that as he was lost in the feeling of his lover eating him whole.

Harry put one hand on Draco's hip to keep him still and with the other he started fondling his balls. Rolling them in his hands and tugging lightly Harry swallowed Draco to the hilt. He felt his lover's crotch hit the back of his throat and swallowed hard to fight the gag reflex.

Harry closed his throat around the delicate member and sucked harder sending waves of pleasure rolling up Draco's body. Harry picked up his mouth till it was at the end of Draco's penis and then bit down lightly. He smiled when he heard Draco's horse yell. He then raked his teeth down the whole member till he reached the end and swallowed.

Harry then swirled his tongue around till he reached the pulsing vain on the bottom and pushed his tongue over it. In the last moment before Draco came Harry pushed one finger into his ass. Draco came with a shout into Harry's mouth. Harry milked his lover to the last drop, relishing in the salty taste, his finger giving Draco even more pleasure.

Draco's fingers were curled so tightly in Harry's hair; Harry was surprised his hair hadn't fallen out. Harry added another finger into Draco's ass filling Draco with more pleasure then he had thought possible.

Harry made sure that his lover's dick was shiny before he moved back up to Draco's face to kiss him. Draco gasped when he tasted him self on Harry's lips.

Harry reached over to the desk and put his finger into an open container of lube that he left there this morning for just this case. Draco looked at him with trust as he reached down and pushed a third finger in to Draco ass.

Draco bucked his hips up when he felt the silky cool in his ass followed by the slightly stinging pain of Harry stretching his ass. Harry stopped a moment to give his lover time to get used to the feeling of intrusion and then added another finger in.

Harry pushed his finger in deeper then pushed them open to form a rake. He then twisted his hand around, with that done Harry wiggled his finger a bit then stretched two of them out to continue preparing Draco.

Harry pulled his finger out and smiled when he herd Draco's annoyed mewl "One moment love" Harry said. Harry reached over and took some more lube. He coated his dick in it then put him self between his lover's legs.

Harry put his dick at his lover entrance and leaned forward to kiss Draco. "Ready love?" He asked. Draco nodded. Harry pushed in slowly as not to hurt his lover. Draco however would have none of that and growled "Harry, if you do not fuck me into the mattress this second I will roll over and do it my self."

Harry grinned and with one sharp thrust embedded him self fully in his lover. After that it was just moan after moan. Harry moved so that he hit his lover prostate with every thrust. He moved his hand to pump Draco's dick with every thrust.

Harry attacked Draco's neck sucking hard, one last pump with his hand sent Draco over the end and he came into Harry's hand screaming. Harry ground his crotch in a circle hitting every thing that could bring his love pleasure. Harry pulled him self out to the tip and then pushed in hard. With a two last trusts Harry came hard in Draco's ass.

The two men lay panting, Harry on top of Draco, basking in the after glow. Slowly Harry pulled him self out of Draco, Harry waved his hand to get rid of the cum all over them and the bed.

Harry crawled up the pillows and pulled Draco into his arms. He pulled the blanket over himself and Draco. The two of them were still panting.

"That was the best ever Harry" Draco whispered into Harry's ear, "I love you". "I love you too my Dragon, with out you I wouldn't have a reason to exists".

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

I couldn't update for ever cuz we don't have a computer at home any more. My parents said something about a bad influence, like I need a computer to be bad. Anyhow I now have axses to a computer once about every week so I'll try to update more.

Love ya'll

Kat


End file.
